futuramafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los Simpson
thumb|300pxd|Bart Simpson en Futurama Los Simpson es una popular comedia animada de la situación a finales del siglo 20 y siglo 21 creada por Matt Groening. los personajes de los Simpson aún siguen siendo populares en el siglo 31. Algunos personajes de Los Simpsons hacen apariciones de fondo en los episodios de Futurama y, a cambio, Futurama tiene apariciones en Los Simpson. Incluso, Matt Groening hizo una serie de cómics llamada "Los Simpson Futurama Crossover Crisis". El último capítulo de la temporada 25 de Los Simpson se va a llamar Simpsorama, en el que la tripulación de Planet Express debe matar a Bart, ya que en el futuro hace algo muy malo. thumb|left|Detalle del episodio "Piloto Espacial 3000".thumb|2000px|Bender tiene una medalla en la que sale Homer. Lista de referencias thumb|left|Secuencia de apertura. thumb|left|Crossover.thumb *"Piloto Espacial 3000": Cuando Fry pasa dentro de un tubo subacuático, se puede ver a Blinky nadando. *"A Big Piece of Garbage": Cuando aterrizan en la bola de basura, Fry descubre un muñeco de Bart Simpson. Cuando le jala el cordón para que hable, dice "cómete mis calzoncillos" y Bender dice "esta bien" y se los come después dice "Ay caramba" *"Universidad de Marte": Aparecen juguetes de Homer, Bart, y Bobo. *"Leela's Homeworld": La oreja y la pantorrilla de Bart aparece en un globo de aire caliente. *"Bender's Big Score": Las cabezas de Apu y Manjula aparecen en el museo. Bart, Lisa, y Maggie aparecen en la secuencia de apertura de los cortos de Tracey Ullman. *"Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences": En una Conferencia de Matt Groening pide que por favor no pasen ninguna pregunta sobre Los Simpsons a lo cual Bender Pregunta que cuando Crearian una nueva pelicula de Los Simpsons para luego ser avatido por un laser. Futurama En Los Simpsons thumb|left|[[Bender en Future-Drama]] thumb|[[Fry en un gag del sofá.]] thumb|[[Bender como operador de teléfono.]] *"Treehouse of Horror IX": El seudónimo de David X. Cohen en ese episodio fue David "Watch Futurama" Cohen. *"Mayored to the Mob": Uter usó una camisa de Futurama en el "Bi-Mon-Sci-Fi-Con". *"Missionary: Impossible": Bender aparece en el maratón televisivo a beneficio de la FOX. *"HOMR": Salen por tubo como en Futurama y un Fry amarillo aparece en el gag del sofá. *"Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade": Bender es uno de los personajes de la TV. *"My Big Fat Geek Wedding": Matt Groening aparece como si mismo en la convención de comics como el creador de Futurama, Milhouse le pìde que autografie su muñeco de Bender y le dibuja a Fry a un niño si usted mira muy atento. *"Fraudcast News": Jeremy Freedman grita: "¿¡Porqué tuvieron que cancelar Futurama?!" después de saltar de una montaña. *"Catch 'em if you Can": En la tienda de vídeos, hay un póster de Futurama pegado en la pared. *"Future-Drama": Bender aparece cuando Homer y Bart pasan a través de un túnel. El nombre del episodio es una clara referencia a Futurama. *"Homerazzi": Sideshow Mel come una bandera estadounidense, tal como lo hizo el Dr. Zoidberg en "El sabor de la libertad". *"That 90's Show": Homer dice que Matt Groening creó Futurama en ese tiempo. *"Helter Shelter": Una de las figuras q ue tenía Jeff Albertson era un modelo de la nave de Planet Express. *"Beware My Cheating Bart": Cuando la camara enfoca al espacio se puede ver a Leela y Fry en un asteroide. *"The Simpsons Game": Bender y Zoidberg son enemigos a batir en un nivel del juego. *''La Casita del Horror XXIV'': Hipnosapo aparece en el intro, creado por Guillermo del Toro. thumb|Hipnosapo junto a Lisa Simpson Categoría:Futurama Categoría:Televisión